crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Kazama
Toru Kazama (風間 トオル Tōru Kazama) (5 years old), Georgie in the English Funimation dub and Cosmo in the Vitello, Phuuz and Dutch dubs, is Shin-chan's immaculately groomed, rich and perfectly mannered friend and classmate from the sunflower class, who usually loses his nerves and composure with Shin-chan's antics. Despite this, their friendship is actually pretty close compared to to his relationship with any of his other friends. Strong evidence for this is that when Kazama was extremely frustrated and lonely in several episodes, Shin was his faithful companion. Of all Shin's friends, he's the only one referred to by his family name (Kazama-kun). Only his mother and father uses his given name (Tōru-chan). He is active in juku (Cram school--intensive after school classes), English cram school for example and often acts like a know-it-all (despite otherwise), which makes him look somewhat snobbish. Juku takes precedence over play for Kazama-kun, which is surely odd for a kindergartner. He has rather a affiliation for anime and manga girls especially magical girls such as Magical Girl Moe-P, though he tries to hide this fact from his friends. He also has an odd yet strong attachment to his mother. His father lives abroad. A recurring theme in the show is that he tries to hang out with upper class girls his age to be a part of the "elite", but runs across Shin-chan being weird which ultimately causes the girl to lose interest in hanging out with him. His strengths are English, calligraphy, sports (football and baseball) and math. He is a member of the Kasukabe Defense Organization. Appearance In the manga, he has styled black hair with a tuft near his left eyebrow. In the anime, he has similarly styled hair, but in a darker blue tone. His clothes consist of a sky blue long-sleeve or t-shirt with a white collar, white socks, black shoes and orange shorts. Biography He participates in extracurricular activities like attending Max Akaishi's English Cram School and always seems to know everything about any subject (even if it's not true), which makes him look somewhat snobbish. He likes all manner of female animation and comic book characters, though he tries to hide that fact from his friends. He also has a strong attachment to his mother that hints at him having an Oedipus Complex. A recurring theme in the show is that he tries to hang out with upper class girls his age to be a part of the "elite", but runs across Shin-chan while he is in the midst of doing something strange and classless which ultimately causes the girl to lose interest in hanging out with him. There are also times when Kazama also enjoys being blown in the ear or at the very least shows an unpleasant reaction. In the English Funimation dub --playing on his conservative manner--he is portrayed as the privileged son of a die-hard Republican family. Relationships Shin-chan Being the perfect pair with Shin-Chan. He always get angry when Shin-Chan blows in his ear, acts romantically affectionate, or just simply mock him. It seems like Kazama doesn't like Shin-Chan in a normal perspective, but when Kazama is in certain episodes or movies, he is different from his usual self as he bravely protects his relationship with Shin-Chan. Every time a movie revolves around friendship, Kazama cannot be any less. Proof of his friendship with Shin-Chan is in the movie My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack!, when Shin-Chan is about the move away from Kasukabe, Kazama was not seen with others. He ran to the bridge where the train passes and tries to chase it with tears in his eyes shouting Shin-Chan's name and fell onto the ground. This event causes tons of people to cry as it's always touching to watch Kazama with Shin-Chan. Kazama and Shin chan did kiss in some episodes (about 6 times), like when Kazama's dad comes back from traveling, at the end of that episode Shin-chan kisses him. Despite Kazama's annoyance with Shin-chan, they are actually quite closer than any of the other friends they have. A strong evidence is that when Kazama was extremely frustrated and lonely in several episodes, Shin-chan was the only one who stayed with him. Of all Shin-chan's friends, he's the only one referred to by his family name (Kazama-kun). Only his mother uses his given name (Tōru-chan). In volume 10, page 86, he watches Shin-chan be his crazy self and admits, "Sometimes I really envy that kid... but I wouldn't want to be him." Art Evolution DK-5.jpg|Older style (1990's) Dtoru2.jpg DK-18.jpg Gallery Manga Mangakazama-0.jpeg|In the manga. mangakazama.jpeg|In the manga. N04 092.jpg|In the manga. Anime Kazama2.PNG moepifanboy.jpeg|Kazama watching Magical Girl Moe-P moe-pkazama.jpeg|Kazama dressed as Moe-P -모에-Raws- Crayon Shin-chan -930 (ABC 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 02.45 -2017.05.19 19.08.42-.png olderkazama.jpeg|Future him from the movie Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride olderkaza2.jpeg|Another older version of Kazama D WORD.jpg V neckkk a+.jpg kazamashorthair.jpeg|Kazama with short hair kazuma.jpeg|Kazama's ancestor (Kazuma) runningkazama.jpeg|Kazama in an athletic festival image.png|Kazama dressed as a bird hip hop.jpeg|Hip hop Kazama detective kazama.jpeg|Kazama (detective special) happykazama.jpeg|Very happy Kazama Image.jpeg 2015년2월 13일 Kazama.png Kazama kiss.png Kazama.jpg Category:Character